She Wolf
by JeseeD
Summary: One Shot: Callie keeps a secret from her girlfriend, but they're new and she really doesn't want to ruin it, after all the bubbly blonde brought light to her dark days.
**I have never saw myself writing something like this but since I've been watching the Vampire Diaries lately and listening David Guetta song "She Wolf" … this just popped into my head.**

 **Hope you like it and tell me what you thoughts are about it ... BUT ... if you don't like it that's okay too.**

 **Have a nice night**

* * *

Callie sat uneasily on the bench in the park couple blocks away from her building. It was a cold night in Seattle, but she was used to it. She really loved the cold, so she just concentrated on the heavy clouds in the sky.

"Blonde is looking for you." Callie didn't even flinch at the voice of the man now sitting next to her. "She's worried, you should go see her." He insisted also looking into the dark horizon.

"Since when do you care about my personal life?" Callie snorted.

A second man sat on the other side of the bench. It was a sandwich Callie. "You're guys our favorite lesbians." The man bumped shoulders with the thoughtful brunette.

"That's the gayest of gay thing I've heard." The brunette casually joked.

Both men laughed at her comment. "Como on Torres. What are you so afraid of?"

"Shut up, Mark." She hissed.

"He's right though, you should listen." Damon supported. "She'll understand, I mean, she knows what kind of city she's living in." He continued. "Besides I can't keep coming here every time you have an emotional crisis. Cheer up Torres."

"Nobody asked you to come here, Damon." Callie stood up trying to run away from this conversation, but the super speed of the vampire stopped her in her tracks. "Get out of my way, Damon." Her eyes changed color with anger beginning to emerge.

"Or what?" The guy challenged.

"You want me to remind you what happens when your kind and mine are too close?" She was centimeters from his face. And Mark - who saw everything from the sidelines – was thinking it would have been great to brought popcorn while watching the usual exchange.

Damon snorted. "It's not full moon yet, you can't threaten me with anything. Besides, why's Mark still here if he's a vampire?"

Callie pulled away again. "He's a friend. You on the other hand ..." She smirked mischievously at her own joke.

"Screw you. The only reason I'm here is because Bonnie mentioned your predicament, but I'm now I'm leaving." He started to walk away.

"Oh, come on! You've become soft with age, Damon Salvatore." Callie chuckled at her several decades friend.

Mark approached the couple, put an arm around Callie's shoulders. "That's thanks to that weird girl of him -"

"Don't talk about Elena, Mark Sloan." Damon cut him off quickly.

"Uhhhh see there. We touched a nerve." Callie teased along.

Damon grimaced in annoyance. "You people suck." He started to walk away again. "Talk to your girl before you lose her, Callie." He looked at her a second before. "It's hard to live without the person you love." After that, Damon Salvatore had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Mark had a smile on his face, was always good to see an old friends. "He's right, you know?"

Callie sighed heavily, she knew they were right, but ... there was always a but. "I'm scare." She admitted quietly. "What if she gets scared? What if she runs away? And if she hates me and wants nothing to do with me anymore?" She let out her main concerns.

"Who knew that a woman like you would be so frightened of what a small cheerful blonde might think." He joked.

"Mark!" Callie turned away from him. "She is important. Of course I care what she thinks."

"It's okay to be scared, Cal. It means you have something to lose." Mark grabbed her shoulders to make her listen. "And if she loves you half of what she claims to do, she will understand and accept you for who you are."

Arizona's leg bouncing furiously as she struggled thinking if she should light a cigarette or not. She's a pediatric surgeon, a doctor, she knew how harmful smoking could be, but right now all her knowledge were about to go to hell if she didn't see her girlfriend through that door within five minutes.

They had been dating for a few months now and despite being a relatively new relationship, they'd shared their first 'I love you' … hell, she already met Callie's adoptive father, Mr. Torres.

Arizona was attracted to the woman by the very first moment their eyes met in that bar, so she couldn't help but follow the upset woman and kiss her in the bathroom.

The dark - skinned woman exuded a mysterious and passionate air that just couldn't keep the blonde away too long and when they were intimate for the first time was something like amazing, rocking the earth, blow minding amazing. She knew then that she would marry that woman someday.

And it wasn't just for the amazing sex, which was an added value to the stunning woman Callie Torres was. The woman was the most loving, kind and caring person the blonde has could ever met. She felt lucky.

But right now, she didn't know anymore.

Callie kept things from her. She would go out in the middle of the night without saying a word, she made excuses one night a month and she would disappear and came back acting weird for the next few days or weeks. She tried to understand at first, she thought that each person has different habits. She knew that this city was sufficiently rare in itself, but when she questioned her girlfriend she was getting shuts downs every time.

Today was one of those nights and she was worried.

What if Callie has a completely different life outside the hospital? And if she already has a wife and children in another city? That was pretty crazy, but entirely possible. And if she was cheating on her with a man? Well that was even crazier.

The blonde huffed in frustration in her wandering thoughts. The cigarette was on the tip of her lips when she heard the keys in the door and then the door open, revealing her extremely attractive girlfriend in her usual leather jacket and an inscrutable look on her face.

Callie entered the apartment, placed the keys in the dresser to a corner of the front door. She noticed the eager hands of his girlfriend. "You're smoking? You realize the damage that thing makes in your body right?" She frowned. They'd already had this same conversation a few times before.

"Where the hell have you been? I was really worried, you can't keep running away from me and then show up like nothing was happening." She promised to be calm when she saw her girlfriend but hours had passed by since Callie practically running out the hospital without a single word to her.

So now her head was a mess.

Callie closed an eye in annoyance at her girlfriend's shill voice. Her voice became sharper with every word she said and the incredibly sensitive brunette's ears couldn't always take it.

"Can you please not talk that way? Please?" She almost implored walking to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water. She needed to do something with her trembling hands.

"I'll start to scream louder if you not tell me where you've been. You just disappeared on me ... again."

"I'm sorry, okay. I had something to do early." Callie said softly.

"And you couldn't just tell me what was going on?" She remind silent and only made Arizona angrier. "I want to trust you, Callie, I really want, but you're making it really hard for me right now."

"What is that supposed to mean, Arizona?" Callie turned to face her distraught girlfriend.

"I don't know, you tell me." Arizona's voice almost broke. "You're seeing someone else? Is that it? Mark ... is it Mark? You're sleeping with him again -"

"Arizona, stop! It's nothing like that." Callie approached her grabbing her shoulders to stop her ramblings. "It's nothing like that." She stroked her cheek.

"Then what is it?" Arizona was relieved to see the sincerity in those eyes, but soon that relief would go out of the window.

"I can't tell you." Callie released her girlfriend and stepped back.

"Why?" Her voice filled with rage now.

"I'm not ready yet, I need you to understand -" Callie's words were in her throat as she felt her stomach flip.

"To understand? How am I supposed to understand if you don't say anything to me, Calliope?" The blonde started walking around in the room.

Callie looked fearfully how clouds slowly disappear from the sky through the window. "Arizona, I have to go, we'll talk later." She made her way to the door but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "Arizona!" She warn.

"I need you to talk to me here, Calliope. You're worrying me." Arizona approached the woman cautiously.

Callie fought everything she could to not tear the blonde apart at the time she had her hands on her. "Let me go, Arizona." Her sullen and angry voice startled the blonde for a bit.

"You're scaring me, Callie. What's going on?" Arizona wasn't ready to give up on knowing the truth.

Her grip tightened when the body of her girlfriend suddenly found herself pressed against hers. Callie took her girlfriend's hand and forcibly removed the foreign hand.

"Ow. Ow. Ow ... Callie, Callie, you're hurting me!" Arizona bend over in sudden pain.

"I told you to let me go." Callie's eyes changed to a deep, dark blue that could only be described as the blue sky before the storm. Frightening, dark and gloomy, blue sky.

"Callie ..." Callie's grip loosened immediately by the soft word of the other woman, her eyes falling to its natural color.

She lowered her head in shame when she saw the angry red bruise that was forming on Arizona's wrist. This was what she wanted to avoid.

So she left the apartment before she does something worse.

Clouds in the sky clear up as Callie ran as fast as she could and as far away from Arizona as she could be. She had tears in her eyes as she ran down the road and took off her jacket.

She wasn't this kind of weepy and sensitive person. She's badass, tough woman who wasn't afraid of anything and faced everything, she learned to be a predator since beginning in this life and now suddenly Arizona came in and changed her perspective on many things.

Not as a bad thing. It was quite the opposite.

The blonde had taught her valuable things in short time, things she never was able to even begin to understand decades ago and now she hurt her and she doesn't think she can forgive herself for it.

As she ran toward the park where moments earlier she had been, suddenly her natural instinct brought down on all fours, sharp hooves showed up, her long sharp fangs made her face consequently changing structure, her jaw clenched, the ears went up and a long furry tail end up at the tailbone.

By the time she reached the park her thick black fur blew against the cold wind from the hill, freeing her to actually be whom she is.

She loves what she is. It made her feel free, simple, euphoric and happy. She howled fervently to the full moon in the sky and enjoyed the glow of satisfaction she felt. It was an almost orgasmic feeling if you asked.

"Ahuuuuuuuuuuu!" She wolf howled louder and louder. "Ahuuuuuuuuuuu" This was her cathartic means and the opportunity to express herself.

"Callie…?" She Wolf turned around to find the blonde standing a few feet from her, her fangs appeared instinctively. "Oh my God! Callie, is that you?" Arizona looked in disbelief at the huge black blue - eyed Siberian wolf in front of her.

"RUFFF! RUFF! RUFF!"

Arizona drew back with a little fear of the huge animal. If she didn't know about all things and creatures that exist in these times, she would have run away, but she knew there were vampires in Seattle, she knew one a first hand - Mark Sloan - after all he was a friend of her girlfriend ... and he tried to bite her once.

She had heard of wolves too, but she had never seen one so close and certainly not one who happens to be her girlfriend.

"RUFF! … RUFF! ..." She wolf roared her sharp fangs just thinking in tear apart the fresh meat before her dead eyes. She wanted so badly to have a taste of this human, but something stopped her.

She unconsciously knew why.

"I found this on the road." Arizona didn't flinch in the howls of the wolf, but remained where she was not to scare the beast. "I'm taking it's very valuable to you by not destroy it during your transformation?" The blonde tried to smile warmly as she pointed the leather jacket in her left hand. "I like this jacket on you, too." Her voice even.

"RUFF! … RUFF!" She wolf barked again. "Ahuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"You don't scare me, Callie!" Arizona shouted over the howling of her girlfriend. "You'll have to do better -" She didn't finish the sentence when the weight of furious force slammed into her chest causing her to fall to the hard ground.

Arizona's eyes widened in panic, but she didn't make any sudden movements. She knew that if she freaked out, she wolf would too.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." She repeated softly. She felt the hot breath on her face and fangs drawn so close to her cheek. Those penetrating blue eyes were almost impossible to lose. "I know you're there, Calliope." She wolf roared in the blonde's face. "Otherwise, you already would have made me porridge."

"RRRRRR ... RUFFF!"

"It's me. I know you know me, you only have to calm down long enough." The blonde continued. "Look at me. I'm not afraid of you." She tried everything, but she wolf kept looking at eager to devour her.

So she closed her eyes and waited for the pain caused by the fangs making contact with her skin.

A few seconds went on and when she was about to open her eyes again, she felt the wrinkled wet raspy tongue making contact with her cheek, leaving a trail of viscous moisture on your face.

Arizona finally opened her eyes and looked directly at the huge animal that was still on her chest now muttering like a scared little puppy. The blonde smiled gently and took her hand up and stroke the triangular hairy ear while She wolf leaned on her chest. This made her laugh.

Now she understood why Callie always turned putty in her hands once she started stroking her ear as she rested her head on her chest while sleeping. She thought it was a little strange but really endearing and now she knew where it came from. That made her smile so big.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I don't think my body can handle your body on mine for long time." She chuckled feeling the loss when She wolf recomposed on all fours and looked anxiously at the other woman. "How long does it take this exactly?" Arizona being clearing up the dirt from her clothes when she got a nonverbal response.

"Ahuuuuu … uuu … u!" She wolf howled for the last time before her body went back to human form ... and a completely naked one. "The moon has hidden." Callie said breathlessly as she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

The effort involved in her transformation always left her exhausted.

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay." Arizona knelt in front of her covering the nakedness of her girlfriend as best she could with the leather jacket still in her hands. "You're okay, right?" She asked worried when Callie was still breathing hard.

"It'll happen again." Her voice became raspy at the end. The clouds were disappearing again. "Not afraid of me, yet?" She needed to know before returning to be a huge furry animal for the second time in the evening.

"I'm not afraid of you." Arizona confirmed as she leaned over and gave her a deep kiss on the full red lips. She stepped back when Callie let out a groan of pain. "You hurting?" She stroked her cheek.

"A little." Callie's back straightened as Arizona listened as if her bones were breaking one by one. "I need you to go home and wait for me there please?" Callie saw the fear and concern in the blonde's eyes.

"But you -"

"I'll be fine, my body has been doing this longer than you know." Callie's eyes changed color continuously.

"You're saying I'm dating an old woman?" Arizona joked but her smile faded when Callie's hands became claws.

"You're funny, now go ..." Her fangs appeared in the same way the moonlight looked at the sky again. "Run!" Callie said before her body was transformed into She wolf again.

By the time the sun rose, Arizona awoke puzzled when she found herself alone in bed. She imagined that Callie would at some point during the early morning came back, but she hadn't.

It was still early, but she was a morning person so she didn't care that had just grabbed a few hours' sleep. She got up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and wait for her girlfriend, but she didn't wait too much because her girlfriend was sleeping soundly on the couch.

She walked toward the woman wrapped in red blanket that always remained on the couch and sat on the edge to stroke the face of the sleeping beauty.

Callie's eyes widened immediately, her senses still very sensitive and alert. "Why didn't you go to bed with me?" Arizona combed black hair softly.

"I didn't want to bother you." Her raspy voice from sleep.

"It bothers me not to wake with you in the same bed." Arizona smiled sweetly. "Are we going to talk?"

"Will you forget me you hurting you last night?" Callie felt obviously guilty, she couldn't even look Arizona in the eye.

Arizona sighed. "It's okay, babe."

"No, it's not. What I did is unacceptable and I'll apologize many times as you need or … or I'll walk away from you if that's what you want and need –"

"What I need is for you to shut up. Did you scare me a bit there? Yes, you did but… I know you would never hurt me intentionally." She was true about that statement. "But right now I want you to tell me everything."

Callie sighed quietly as her hand fell to her girlfriend's thigh. "What do you want to know?" She was willing to answer any questions that the woman could have.

"Let's start with why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?" She asked gently.

Callie swallowed hard but didn't look away from the beautiful blue eyes. "I was scare?" It came out as a question that foreshadowed her vulnerability.

"Scare of what?"

"Of freak you out." Callie answered honestly. "I really like you and I do love you so I just didn't want to lose you."

"And you expect what? Hide this from me forever?" Arizona frowned on the idea.

"NO. I was just waiting for the right time." Callie tightened her grip on Arizona's pale thigh.

"Nothing will make me walk away from you, I love you too much for that." Arizona said sincerely before bending over. "You're beautiful, every part of you, the She wolf you, badass Orthopedics surgeon of you, the Catholic you, the sweet and vulnerable you and I love you for everything you are." She kissed the lips deeply before climb up on her girlfriend's lap and deepen the kiss.

Callie's hands knead the blonde's buttocks as the woman begins to grind against her pelvis. "You're really okay with this?" She released a long moan as Arizona began to leave wet kisses on her neck. "Because if you're not, I totally ... I understand." Her eyes closed in induced pleasure.

Arizona lifted her hips slightly to get rid of the red blanket. Her eyes darkened when she saw the naked body of her girlfriend under her. She never ceased to marvel at the beauty of this woman. "You seriously think I have a problem with what you are?" She put her hands to her filled breasts. "Actually I'm turning on ..." She was cut when a deft fingers slipped inside her shorts.

"Oh yeah?" Callie felt the arousal dripping into the folds of the woman.

"Oh Calliope, you have no idea ..." Arizona strangled groan when the fingertip gently start rubbing her clit. She looked up to find little trace of blue eyes on her girlfriend's face and that just aroused her even more. She had seen that look on other occasions but she thought it was just a reflection of low light, now she understands that's the look of pure desire in Callie's eyes. She smiled wickedly.

"Take me to bed, She Wolf." She spoke with obvious desire on the lips of her wolf.

"Yes, ma'am." It was all that Callie could say before sitting on the couch, standing up and grabbing her girlfriend's ass urging her to wrap her legs around her hips and walk into the room.

Arizona's eyes opened wide. "Oh wow, you're so strong." She gave her a deep kiss.

"And you haven't seen anything yet." Callie gloated as she put the woman on the mattress, her on top of the blonde.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, I'll show you what real wolf sex feels like." Callie said on her girlfriend's mouth, Arizona groaned as she tore her pajamas away leaving her naked in a jiffy.

* * *

 **All mistake are mine**

 **I do not want you to get your hopes up, but I'll do everything I can to update Love in the Time of Cholera this weekend**


End file.
